


Single Tales from The Show Must Go On

by NigrumAnguis



Series: Good Omens TSMGO [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, Single tales, the show must go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NigrumAnguis/pseuds/NigrumAnguis
Summary: It all started 6000 years ago in a garden where two winged beings met for the first time, coming together from the first rain that fell, little knew they would face during this small part of all eternity. Feelings began to rise between them, the urge to always learn arose, new friendships were born. Anything was possible, even if deep in their hearts they feared the difficulties that would arise if they finally exposed their feelings for each other.





	Single Tales from The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: It will be out of chronology. Sorry about that.

Crowley was in a small pub, it was night, the lights of the place were a yellowish color, contrasting with the color of the ambient walls, in one corner was a black grand piano, yearning for someone to touch it. He was dressed in black jeans, a short-sleeved gray shirt, had left his black blazer on the string instrument's cap; He sat in the small armchair there and began pressing random keys, emitting some sound that could refer many to some Beatles song, to be more specific, Let Me Be.

One of the waiters approached him with a glass of whiskey. The redhead raised his eyebrow, it was the first time he had been there and because he had not asked for anything, as soon as he took the glass offered to him, he questioned it.

"Who sent?"

"That man over there in the corner."

Answering the question, the waiter nodded to a man seated to his right, near some pictures on the wall and some potted plants. Anthony looked in the direction indicated, under his sunglasses, the person who was indicated and was surprised to recognize who it was. It was Freddie Mercury, who was dressed in a white tank top, blue jeans, Nike sneakers, and had shoulder-length hair coming toward him as the waiter walked away from him.

"I hope I got your taste right." Freddie said it. "I heard you play. Very good!"

"It sure hit one of my tastes." The redhead answered, raised the glass to his lips and was delighted with the taste of the drink. "I'm a big fan of the band."

"Thank you very much." The singer gave him a smile. "What is your name?"

"I'm Anthony J. Crowley."

"Can I just call you Crowley?"

"Feel free, Freddie." He smiled at her and rested his glass on the piano cap. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to release a song. People are looking for inspiration for some lyrics. What about you?"

"Just resting. I live a few blocks from here and ..." The demon sighed, put his hand back to the glass, to bring it to his lips and thus finish with the drink. The image that Mercury had, can realize that something was bothering the other.

"I know we just met, but if you need someone to let off steam." He put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"It's a long story." He raised his hand and a waiter came to take his order, thus starting a nightcap. "I don't think you would want to know the thoughts of a man who can't even say how he feels to the person he loves."

"You can tell me if you want, I'll try to help you as best I can." The vocalist offered to listen.

"I've met a person for almost 6000 years. He's an angel, but most of the time he gets in some trouble and goes to meet him to save." Crowley began to tell the story of his feelings for Aziraphale, he didn't mind sometimes revealing the truth to humans, as he knew that more often than not, they would understand it as a metaphor, and that's exactly what happened. Freddie thought that was the best way he could come up with the situation, and was inspired by it.

Anthony told of his desire to tell the Angel how she felt about him, how 6000 years together and at the same time apart were, the desire to tell his friend, sometimes when he appeared carrying wine and chocolates, the main way to talk which was usually in a passionate way, if not close to her co-workers, who would always be coming to meet her to save her skin, thus trying to show that she had feelings for the celestial; when alone in his car or in his apartment, or anywhere else, he found himself wondering and wondering what he was doing at the moment, how he acted only with him, how difficult it was to have to find him only in rare moments, the time he received a ticket to an Elton John concert, which went together, even though it was not his favorite musical taste; that night at the Bentley, where a picnic or dinner was proposed at the Ritz by the Angel, and, as usual, it would be Crowley who would pay, even if in the end he just poured himself a drink while enjoying the sight of his angel feeding.

The night passed, the more they drank, the more they knew each other. In the end, they ended up switching phones and creating a friendship; However, Anthony did not imagine that within days a song inspired by his life would be released by Queen, but had already been informed by his new friend that there would be news. This one, when you turned on your Bentley's radio, would start to sound through your vehicle's speakers. The lively beat, as he liked it, and Mercury's voice was heard when he realized what it was, even if he was driving fast through the streets of London, braked sharply and phoned Freddie.

"What the fuck is this?" Asked when he was answered, his voice showed surprise while trying to be covered by a false anger. In the background the song could be heard.

“..I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys ..”

"Are you listening to the song you inspired me?" the voice on the other end asked excitedly. He didn't care about the bad word that had been the first thing to hear from the redhead.

"Yes, you made my life a song!"

"It was too good, I tried to help you with this Aziraphale. What did you think?"

"He doesn't listen to that kind of music, but I'll make him listen. What did I think? Apart from the part that used my life to write it? Excellent. Thanks!"

"Not for that, and really, try! I hope I helped."

“..I will pay the bill, you taste the wine. Driving back in style, in my saloon will from quite nicely .. ”

They hung up their phones and the redhead drove back, enjoying the rest of the music presented to him. He drove the Bentley to Aziraphale's bookstore with a bottle of wine and a box of Belgian chocolates, and used it as a pretext that he just needed to drink with someone. What we know was more of an attempt to expose the love for the angel friend that went wrong, turning into one, two, three .. wine bottles and a meaningless conversation about capybaras and other things.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first post on the site, but I've been posting for a long time some fanfics out of here, in the platforms of the country where I live (Brazil), starting with https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/contos-avulsos-de- the-show-must-go-on-17604996.
> 
> Sorry for the errors, guys!


End file.
